Wishing Upon A Falling Star
by Akikaze Ryo - Rain55
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika mengetahui waktu hidupmu tinggal 1 minggu lagi? GAJE, D18 ?
1. Real Story

Pertama-tama, Don't like Don't Read, karena ak tau ceritanya emang agak gaje, apalagi tengahnya...

Udah direvisi-pun masih agak gaje...

Cerita agak menyimpang dari summary...

Terus, Warning! Chara-Death...

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira

Sekian?

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan Author's Story...

* * *

Author's Story Part 1

Sabtu, 7 Agustus 2010

Kemarin itu, ibuku melihat kejanggalan pada tubuhku bagian belakang. Ada bagian yang menonjol.

Terus, ibuku cerita, katanya temennya ada yang meninggal karena tumor dan ciri-ciri tumornya itu ada bagian yang menonjol di tubuh bagian belakang.

Saat itu, aku mikir...

Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika ternyata itu tumor dan hidupku tinggal 1 sampai 1 bulan lagi?

To Be Continued To Part 2

* * *

Wishing Upon A Falling Star

-Hibari's POV-

"Maaf, tapi penyakitmu sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan kau hanya bisa bertahan hidup paling lama 1 minggu lagi."

Hal itulah yang dikatakan dokter 1 minggu yang lalu.

* * *

1 minggu kemudian, pagi hari, sekolah Namimori...

Tidak terasa 1 minggu telah berlalu. Menurut dokter inilah hari terakhirku dapat bertahan hidup. Sore hari nanti aku harus segera berangkat ke rumah sakit kembali.

Selama 1 minggu ini hari-hariku kulewati dengan biasa tanpa hal yang spesial. Sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan, aku harus terus untuk menjada harga diriku dalam kondisi apapun. Walaupun dengan kondisi seperti ini, tidak ada yang menyadarinya dan tidak akan ada.

Tetapi, hari ini hari Minggu. Tidak ada anak-anak sekolah yang biasanya berkeliaran dan kegiatan klub yang meramaikan sekolah. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sangat hampa. Apakah aku harus menghabiskan hari terakhirku hanya dengan bersanta di atap sekolah seperti keseharianku yang biasanya?

Apakah dari awal aku ditakdirkan untuk terus sendirian sepanjang hidupku, bahkan sampai saat aku mati? Pertanyaan itu terus menerus terngiang di kepalaku saat itu.

Sambil memikirkan tentang hal tersebut, aku melihat ke arah matahari pagi yang baru saja terbit. Waktuku hari ini hanya sampai matahari terbenam.

-End Of Hibari's POV-

* * *

Suatu tempat di Jepang, ruang dokumentasi...

-Dino's POV-

Saat ini aku sedang berdinas ke Jepang setelah beberapa bulan tidak berada di Jepang. Aku melihat ke tanggalan, hari ini hari terakhirku berada di Jepang dan besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Italia.

Seingatku aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan di sini. Aku sudah selesai akan pekerjaanku, sudah mengunjungi Reborn, Tsuna, dan keluarga-keluarga lain yang harus kutemui. Tetapi, aku merasa aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sekali lagi, aku melihat ke arah tanggalan. Hari ini tanggal 17 Agustus, aku masih merasa ada hal yang kulupakan tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Aku mencoba melihat ke buku jadwal milikku dan memang tidak ada jadwal lain lagi yang terdaftar di sana. Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini? Aku sudah menjadwalkan hari yang kubutuhkan di Jepang dengan tepat, seharusnya tidak ada waktu kosong seperti ini.

Karena tidak menemukan apapun, akupun memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja. Aku melangkah pergi, tetapi malangnya nasibku hari ini, aku tersandung sebuah dokumen yang berserakan di lantai.

BRAKK

"Aduh..."

Aku segera mengusap-usap kepalaku, dokumen-dokumen di sekitarku semakin tercerai berai. Ingin sekali rasanya aku segera meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah sangat berantakan ini dan segera pergi ke ruanganku sendiri untuk beristirahat. Tetapi saat itu juga, sebuah dokumen yang mencolok tepat di depanku. Dokumen tersebut lebih tebal dari dokumen yang lain dan warnanya juga agak lebih mencolok dari yang lainnya.

Karena penasaran, aku membuka dokumen tersebut dan menemukan banyak sekali data tentang virus (?) dan penyakit di sana. Selain itu, aku juga melihat kumpulan foto di salah satu bagian dokumen tersebut.

"AH! Aku benar-benar lupa!"

Melihat dokumen tersebut, aku segera menyadari hal yang kulupakan dan bergegas pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan dan dokumen-dokumen tersebut berserakan di mana-mana.

"Romario! Segera siapkan mobil, kita harus berangkat sekarang!"

Aku segera menyiapkan semua peralatan yang harus kubawa dan berjalan memasuki mobil. Di sana Romario sudah dalam posisi untuk segera berangkat.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana, bos?" tanya Romario dari kursi pengemudi.

"Sekolah Namimori!"

"Baik, bos. Tetapi kenapa bos terburu-buru begitu?"

"Karena..."

Sekarang aku baru meyadarinya, untuk apa aku terburu-buru? Aku hanya lupa kalau aku belum mengunjungi Kyouya dalam perjalananku kali ini. Padahal aku yakin bahwa aku akan diserang olehnya jika aku bertemunya lagi.

"Er... tidak... tidak ada apa-apa..."

Mukaku segera memerah, memalukan sekali memang aku ini. Romario hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku.

Haa... Sepertinya percuma aku panik begini, tetapi karena sudah terlanjur ya sudahlah... Memang kenyataannya setidaknya aku harus mengunjunginya, sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalku sebelum sampai ke sana...

* * *

Tidak terasa, akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat tujuanku, sekolah Namimori...

"Kau tunggu saja di sini, Romario. Aku hanya sebentar saja kok."

"Baik, bos."

Aku tahu ini bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa hari ini dia sedang tidak 'mood' untuk berlatih.

Aku pun berjalan memasuki sekolah yang pada hari itu sangatlah sepi. Tidak heran, hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Murid-murid tentu saja sedang libur, tetapi aku yakin Kyouya yang sangat cinta sekolah itu pasti tetap berada di sekolah. Karena dulu aku juga sering melatihnya pada hari Minggu dan selalu saja ia berada di sekolah pada hari Minggu.

Perlahan-lahan aku menaiki tangga menuju atap. Kalau tidak berada di ruang kerjanya, pasti dia berada di atap. Dan biasanya hari Minggu itu tidak ada pekerjaan dan ia pasti sedang bersanta-santai di atap sana.

Aku membuka pintu atap, di sana kulihat Kyouya sedang berdiri memandangi matahari terbit. Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, ia segera menyadari keberadaanku dan menengok ke arahku. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Yo, Kyouya!"

Aku berusaha menyapanya seperti biasa, semoga saja ia menyadari Romario tidak ada di sampingku dan membiarkanku lewat begitu saja hari ini.

Tetapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh darinya hari ini, dia diam saja walaupun aku sudah menyapanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir sih memang sudah biasa, tetapi aku tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Dia berjalan ke arahku, aku diam saja.

Setelah dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, ia mulai berbicara.

"Haneuma, temani aku hari ini."

"Eh?"

* * *

Di mobil...

Romario mengemudi di depan, aku duduk di belakang dan Kyouya duduk di sebelahku.

Aku bingung, apa gerangan yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja hari ini dia tidak mengajakku bertarung dan malah menyruhku untuk menemaninya pergi. Tetapi pergi ke mana?

Dia tidak berbicara apapun, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku hanya berpikir karena dia menyuruhku menemaninya pergi aku membawanya ke mobil.

Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu akan pergi ke mana.

Jadi...

Arrgghhh...

Aku pusing memikirkan hal tersebut.

Kalau begitu aoa yang harus kulakukan? Apa lebih baik aku tanya Kyouya saja?

Tapi... Baiklah mungkin aku lebih baik mencoba bertanya.

"K... Kyouya, memangnya kau menyuruhku menemanimu pergi ke mana?"

"..." Dia terdiam.

Aku semakin bingung.

"Ke mana saja."

"Eh?"

Aku semakin bingung. Bertanya kepada Kyouya itu percuma, kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Cobalah berpikir... pikir...

Hmm...

Dia menyuruhku menemaninya pergi...

Berarti tempat yang mungkin disukai Kyouya adalah...

adalah...

hmm...

Oh!

Aku tahu!

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kebun binatang?"

Aku mencoba bertanya kepadanya, tapi dia tetap diam saja.

Aku pikir mungkin dia akan menyetujuinya, setahuku dia menyukai hewan-hewan yang kecil dan lucu seperti contohnya burung kecil peliharaannya itu.

"Terserah."

"Ba... baiklah. Romario, kita akan pergi ke kebun binatang terdekat."

"Baik bos."

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak bercakap-cakap sedikit pun. Dia hanya diam saja, akupun tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Tidak terasa kami pun sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Bos, kita sudah sampai. Apakah aku perlu turun juga kali ini."

"Ah, tidak usah, kau istirahat saja, Romario."

"Baik, bos."

Aku pikir, hari ini Kyouya tidak akan tiba-tiba menjadi 'buas' seperti biasa. Karena itu, biarlah Romario beristirahat dari tugasnya yang biasa.

"Kyouya, kita sudah sampai, ayo tu... eh..."

BRAKK

Belum apa-apa, padahal aku hanya ingin turun dari mobil, tetapi aku sudah terpeleset dan jatuh. Sepertinya tidak mengajak Romario kembai lagi bukan ide yang baik... Tapi, kali ini biarlah...

Sekali-kali aku harus belajar untuk menjadi orang yang mandiri...

Kyouya pun turun dari pintu yang berlawanan dari tempatku.

Setelah Kyouya turun, Romario segera mengemudikan mobil lagi. Aku tidak tahu kemana ia pergi, tetapi biarlah. Aku tinggal menghubunginya jika aku sudah selesai di sini.

Aku segera bangun dan merapikan bajuku.

"Ayo, Kyouya, kita masuk."

"..."

Dia diam saja dan aku semakin bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dari tadi diajak berbicara pun dia tidak merespon atau hanya menjawab singkat. tetapi dia menyuruhku menemaninya pergi hari ini. Aku tidak mengerti, apa sebaiknya aku bertanya kepadanya? Tetapi sepertinya jika aku bertanya lagi, dia akan menjawab seperti biasa, seperti 'Tidak ada apa-apa.' atau bahkan diam saja.

Untuk kali ini, aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya saja. Lebih baik aku tidak bertanya apapun kali ini.

Aku berjalan menuju loket dan dia hanya mengikutiku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dan masuk ke area kebun binatang, Kyouya masih mengikutiku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti induk ayam yang dibuntuti oleh anak ayam.

Ke mana pun aku berjalan, dia hanya mengikutiku. Sepertinya dia agak kesal karena kebun binatang ini cukup ramai, tidak heran, hari ini hari Minggu.

Aku merasa sebaiknya aku harus segera mencari cara untuk meluluhkan hatinya sebelum ia menjadi 'buas' kembali akibat keramaian di sini.

Di sebelah kiriku aku melihat ada sebuah palang besar warna-warni. Kalau diperhatikan dengan jelas tulisannya 'Baby Zoo'. Mungkin aku harus membawanya ke situ, sathuku bagian anak-anak mempersilahkan para pengunjung untuk berinteraksi langsung dengan hewan-hewan dalam kebun binatang.

Aku melihat ke arah Kyouya. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup kesal, akupun segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke area itu.

Memasuki area tersebut, aku segera ingin melepas tangannya, tetapi...

BRAKK

Lagi-lagi aku terjatuh, kali ini karena tersandung batasan gerbang. Dan Kyouya terbawa olheku dan terjatuh di sebelahku.

Gawat, aku merasakan firasat buruk... Perhatian orang-orang sekitar saat itu tertuju kepada kami berdua...

Kyouya bangun perlahan-lahan dan membersihkan bajunya lalu... Dia men 'Death Glare' semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya...

Semua orang segera berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan berjalan menjauhi kami.

Tetapi... setelah itu, Kyouya men'death glare' ku...

Sepertinya, akulah yang akan mendapatkan ganjarannya...

Mungkin lebih baik aku menlewati bagian ini.

...

Dapat ditebak dengan jelas apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya.

Setelah Kyouya mulai kehilangan amarahnya, aku baru mulai mendekatinya lagi.

Kelihatannya tidak ada orang yang berani mendekati kita karena kejadian tadi.

Mungkin, tanpa kusadari hal tadi membawa hasil yang baik.

"Kyouya, bagaimana jika kita melihat-lihat di sekitar sini?"

Lagi-lagi, dia terdiam. aku semakin bingung. Tetapi, kali ini aku melihat tatapan matanya menghadap ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama hewan di bagian dalam 'Baby Zoo' ini.

Tepat dugaanku, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke sana, Kyouya?"

Aku menunjuk ke arah yang dilihat olehnya.

Ia masih tidak menjawab, tetapi ia mulai berjalan ke arah sana dan aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami tiba di sana dengan cepat. Tentu saja, dari awal jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh.

Ibu-ibu di sana yang membawa anaknya segera pergi menjauh. Kali ini bukan karena Kyouya, tapi karena tampangku yang babak belur akibat Kyouya tadi.

Biarlah, hal ini justru menguntungkanku.

Kami pun dipersilahkan untuk bermain bersama hewan-hewan di sana.

Sejauh yang kulihat, Kyouya sebenarnya sangat menyukai hewan-hewan lucu tersebut. Hanya saja ia tidak menunjukkannya di wajahnya.

Hewan-hewan itupun juga sepertinya menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Kyouya menyukai mereka dan tidak takut padanya.

Lebih baik aku tidak ikut-ikutan kali ini. Kalau tidak, pasti akan terjadi hal yang lebih parah dibanding yang tadi.

Aku pun hanya duduk dan melihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Tidak terasa, waktu berjlan begitu cepat. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan kebun binatang pun sudah hampir tutup.

"Kyouya, mari kita pulang. Hari sudah hampir malam."

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya memandang ke bawah, seperti tidak ingin pulang saja.

Tetapi, aku tetap memaksanya untuk pulang. Tentu saja, aku juga ingin pulang.

Akhirnya dengan beberapa bujukan dariku, iapun menyerah dan berjalan bersamaku ke arah mobil.

Aku menyuruh Romario untuk mengantar Kyouya ke sekolah terlebih dahulu. Kurasa juga ia ingin diturunkan di sekolah seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.45. Ia berjalan ke atap seperti biasa, karena aku masih ada sedikit waktu, akupun memutuskan untuk ikut dengnnya sebentar ke atap.

Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Hari ini Kyouya aneh sekali. Jarang sekali ia menjawa pertanyaanku. Biasanya pertanyaan yang sedikit aneh pun, ia masih akan menjawab pertanyaanku walaupun kadang-kadang jawabannya tidak berperasaan.

Dan juga hari ini, walaupun pada akhirnya aku kena pukul juga. Ia tidak mengajakku bertarung seperti biasanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya.

Tanpa kusadari, ia sudah berdiri tepat di menghadap ke arah matahari seperti tadi pagi. tetapi tentu saja ke arah yang berbeda.

"Kyouya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Ia menghadap ke arahku, lagi-lagi tanpa suara.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kenapa hari ini kau terus diam saja?"

Hening

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Setelah menjawab, ia segera kembali menghadap ke arah matahari terbenam.

...

Sekarang, aku semakin pusing dan bingung.

-End Of Dino's POV-

* * *

-Hibari's POV-

Aku melihat ke arah matahari. Sebentar lagi, matahari akan terbenam.

Berarti waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi.

Apakah hidupku akan berakhir begitu saja?

Hari ini kulewati berbeda dengan biasanya. Mungkin jika hari ini hari biasa, hari ini akan menjadi kenangan manis dalam hidupku.

Tetapi, itu semua sudah terlambat. Aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi.

Aku tidak suka bersama-sama dengan orang lain. Menurutku sendirian merupakan jalan yang terbaik.

tetapi, kenapa tiba saatnya untuk berpisah, akun merasa begitu kesepian?

Kenapa?

Padahal aku...

Kenapa... kenapa justru disaat-saat seperti ini... aku merasa ingin mempunyai teman...

atau setidaknya...

orang yang berharga bagiku...

Aku mohon...

Kepada siapapun, kepada apapun...

Berilah aku kesempatan lebih...

Setidaknya, aku masih ingin hidup sekarang...

Aku tidak ingin hidupku berakhir begitu saja...

Saat itu juga, tidak terasa, air mata mengalir dari mataku...

-End Of Hibari's POV-

* * *

-Dino's POV-

Saat itu, aku berpikir...

Kalau tidak ada masalah lebih baik aku pulang sekarang sebelum malam tiba...

"Kalau begitu, Kyou..."

Aku kaget. Melihat ia menengok ke arahku dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"K... Kyouya? Ada apa?"

Sesaat aku panik. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat Kyouya seperti itu. Apalagi dengan raut wajahnya yang tetap tidak berubah seperti biasa.

Saat itu juga, aku melihat dari tempatku berdiri.

Keseimbangannya perlahan-lahan hilang. Tidak lama ia terjatuh.

"Kyouya! Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyouya!"

Aku segera menghampirinya, sepertinya ia kehilangan kesadaran. Aku pun segera membawanya turun dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit bersama Romario.

* * *

Rumah sakit Namimori...

Aku tidak tahu, ternyata hal tadi berakibat fatal.

Ia segera dibawa ke Unit Gawat Darurat setibanya di rumah sakit.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sekarang ini, aku bersama Romario menunggu di depan UGD. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kyouya akan segera keluar dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.15.

Waktu terus berlalu. Sekarang, waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.05.

Kyouya belum juga keluar, akupun semakin khawatir.

5 menit kemudian, lampu di ruang UGD menghilangkan cahayanya.

Dokter bersama beberapa perawat pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Aku segera berusaha untuk menanyakan tentang Kyouya sesaat setelah dokter keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sang dokter hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun.

Hal ini terlalu mendadak.

Bagaimana tidak? Tidak sampai beberapa jam yang lalu, aku masih bersama dengannya dan ia tidak kelihatan sakit sedikitpun.

"Dokter, tolong jelaskan semuanya kepadaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada dokter tentang hal itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Pemakaman dilaksanakan di pemakaman Namimori, kurasa dia juga pasti menginginkannya di sini.

Tsuna dan yang lainnya juga datang dalam pemakaman ini, semuanya menangis. Termasuk diriku juga.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Kyouya masih muda, masuk SMA pun belum.

Tetapi hal seperti ini sudah menimpanya.

Apa yang dapat kulakukan sekarang?

Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan dapat kembali lagi.

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan...

* * *

_"Dokter, tolong jelaskan kepadaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

_Dokter membawaku ke sebuah ruangan kosong._

_"Begini, sebenarnya satu minggu yang lalu, ia memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter atas keluhan sakit kepala."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Saat itu, kami para tim medis melakukan tes darah. Dan hasilnya, ditemukan sebuah virus yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Dialah orang pertama yang ditemukan virus seperti ini dalam tubuhnya."_

_!_

_"Mungkin tidak begitu jelas, tetapi kami dapat memprediksi. Virus tersebut tersebar dengan cepat, tetapi tidak menyerang secara langsung. Saat sudah berkuasa atas suatu hal, virus itu akan dengan cepat memakan habis antibodi dan merusak sistem kerja sel-sel di sekitarnya. Keadaannya waktu itu sudah cukup parah dan lagipula penyakit seperti itu baru saja kita lihat. Sebenarnya, kami dapat membuatkan sebuah vaksin, tetapi untuk membuat vaksin. Kita masih membutuhkan bantuan tangan dan setidaknya butuh waktu 1 bulan untuk vaksin tersebut agar dapat selesai."_

_"..."_

_"Saat ini, tim medis sudah membuat tim peneliti untuk meneliti penyakit tersebut dan membuat vaksinnya."_

_"Dokter... Ijinkan aku untuk terlibat dalam penelitin tersebut..."  
_

_

* * *

_Maafkan aku...

Maafkan aku, Kyouya...

Seandainya aku lebih cepat menyadarinya...

Aku ingat, waktu itu... Aku sudah pernah menyelidikinya, walaupun hasilnya buntu...

Karena itu dokumen-dokumen tentang dirimu penuh dengan penelitian obat-obatan...

Seandainya saja waktu itu aku tidak menyerah begitu saja...

Sekali lagi maafkan aku... Kyouya...

Kali ini... Aku tidak akan menyerah...

Aku sudah memutuskan... sesusah apapun untuk membuat vaksin tersebut, aku tidak akan menyerah...

Untuk orang yang juga bernasib sama sepertimu...

* * *

1 tahun kemudian...

Pembuatan vaksin tersebut memakan waktu lebih lama dari dugaan tim medis.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku segera mendaftarkan diri sebagai tim peneliti dan memberhentikan kerjaku untuk sementara.

Aku bekerja sebisaku untuk menemukan vaksin tersebut.

Penyakit ini memang tergolong langka, dalam jangka waktu setahun hanya ditemukan kurang lebih 10 orang di Jepang yang terkena penyakit tersebut dan virus ini belum pernah ditemukan di luar negeri.

Selain tergolong langka, penyakit ini juga dikategorikan dalam penyakit berbahaya.

Jika penyembuhannya terlambat sedikit saja, akan menyebabkan kematian, seperti yang terjadi pada Kyouya dan 10 orang lainnya.

Tetapi, jerih payah semua tim medis dalam 1 tahun inipun membuahkan hasil yang cukup baik.

Para tim medis berhasil membuat vaksin tersebut.

Lalu pengobatan akhirnya dapat dilakukan dengan lancar.

Beberapa bulan kemudian dilaporkan seorang terkena virus tersebut dan dilaporkan berhasil disembuhkan dengan vaksin tersebut.

Perjuangan tim peneliti untuk sementara selesai sampai di sini.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih menyesal atas kejadian waktu itu.

Tetapi, apapun yang kulakukan, aku tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu...

Karena itu, setidaknya, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang bernasib sama seperti Kyouya...

Agar semua orang dapat hidup bebas dari ketakutan akan penyakit tersebut...

Di saat-saat terakhir pun aku dapat melihatnya, sejujurnya Kyouya sangat takut untuk meninggalkan dunia ini...

Terakhir kali, hanya 1 kata yang ingin kuucapkan...

Maaf, Kyouya...

-End Of Dino's POV-

* * *

Fin

17 Agustus yang dimaksud kali ini bukan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia...

Ak tetep ngerayain sih, tapi tanggal 17 Agustus itu tanggal ketika I-Pho ak meninggal karena kanker, karena itu ak milih tanggal ini...

Terus, Wishing Upon A Falling Star itu sebenernya judul lagu yang ak bikin sendiri...

Karena gak ada ide judul, ak pake aja dan emang sebenernya gak ada hubungannya sedikit pun sama cerita ini...

Maaf, karena ak memang gak ahli bikin carita apalagi yang angst, tapi masih aja mau nyoba...

R&R, apapun diterima, flame jg gpp kok...^_^


	2. Alternate Ending

Edit : Karena banyak yang salah sangka, ak bakal memperjelas...

Chapter 1 udah tamat dan ceritanya Hibari beneran mati...

Chpater 2 ini alternate ending dari chapter 1, dengan kata lain gak ada hubungannya sedikitpun sama chapter 1...

Cuma cerita awalnya aja yang sama...

Jadi kira" ini kayak versi kedua lah... (Versi humor-ny...)

* * *

Warning! Gaje!

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan Author's Story...

Alternate Ending dari chapter 1, langsung dari bagian ketika udah balik, karena itu harus baca yang chapter 1 dulu baru bakal ngerti...

Cerita awalnya sama...

* * *

Author's Story Part 2

Minggu, 8 Agustus 2010

Aku disuruh periksa sama ibu author ke dokter.

Saat itu, aku sama ibuku sudah berpikiran buruk.

To Be Continued To Part 3

* * *

-Hibari's POV-

Aku melihat ke arah matahari. Sebentar lagi, matahari akan terbenam.

Berarti waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi.

Apakah hidupku akan berakhir begitu saja?

Hari ini kulewati berbeda dengan biasanya. Mungkin jika hari ini hari biasa, hari ini akan menjadi kenangan manis dalam hidupku.

Tetapi, itu semua sudah terlambat. Aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi.

Aku tidak suka bersama-sama dengan orang lain. Menurutku sendirian merupakan jalan yang terbaik.

tetapi, kenapa tiba saatnya untuk berpisah, akun merasa begitu kesepian?

Kenapa?

Padahal aku...

Kenapa... kenapa justru disaat-saat seperti ini... aku merasa ingin mempunyai teman...

atau setidaknya...

orang yang berharga bagiku...

Aku mohon...

Kepada siapapun, kepada apapun...

Berilah aku kesempatan lebih...

Setidaknya, aku masih ingin hidup sekarang...

Aku tidak ingin hidupku berakhir begitu saja...

Saat itu juga, tidak terasa, air mata mengalir dari mataku...

-End Of Hibari's POV-

* * *

-Dino's POV-

Saat itu, aku berpikir...

Kalau tidak ada masalah lebih baik aku pulang sekarang sebelum malam tiba...

"Kalau begitu, Kyou..."

Aku kaget. Melihat ia menengok ke arahku dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"K... Kyouya? Ada apa?"

Sesaat aku panik. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat Kyouya seperti itu. Apalagi dengan raut wajahnya yang tetap tidak berubah seperti biasa.

Saat itu juga, aku melihat dari tempatku berdiri.

Keseimbangannya perlahan-lahan hilang. Tidak lama ia terjatuh.

"Kyouya! Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyouya!"

Aku segera menghampirinya, sepertinya ia kehilangan kesadaran. Aku pun segera membawanya turun dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit bersama Romario.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Namimori...

Sesampainya di sana, Kyouya segera dibawa ke suatu kamar perawatan untuk beristirahat.

Dia tidak sadarkan diri, aku menunggu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyouya terbangun.

"Kyouya! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Ia terdiam, wajahnya seperti sangatlah sedih. Perlahan-lahan ia duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke arah tembok.

"Sebenarnya, waktuku tinggal hari ini saja."

!

Aku terkejut, tetapi aku belum begitu mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

"Minggu lalu, dokter mengatakan bahwa aku terkena virus tidak dikenal dan waktuku untuk dapat bertahan hidup hanya tinggal hari ini saja. Mungkin... sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini."

Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya dengan wajah yang begitu sedih dan kesepian. Biasanya walaupun ia sendiri, ia tidak pernah memasang wajah seperti ini.

Kejadian tadi juga, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia juga bisa menangis.

"Jadi..."

Tok... tok... tok...

Perkataanku disela oleh ketukan pintu, setelah itu dokter masuk membawa beberapa dokumen-dokumen.

"Permisi, Tuan Hibari."

"..."

Dokter itu melangkah ke tengah-tengah ruangan perlahan-lahan, tiba-tiba saja ia langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan Hibari."

!

Aku kaget dan Kyouya juga sepertinya kaget. Tiba-tiba saja dokter berkata seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya, hasil pemeriksaan anda tertukar dengan milik orang lain."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kyouya.

Sedangkan aku harus sedang berusaha untuk mencerna kata-katanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya Tuan tidak terkena penyakit apapun dan tidak ada ancaman apapun yang membahayakan nyawa anda saat ini." lanjut sang dokter.

Hening

Aku merasakan firasat buruk...

Kyouya berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengeluarkan tonfanya. Aku juga sebenarnya agak bingung, di mana sebenarya ia menyembunyikan tonfanya itu.

Ia mendorong dokter keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Dari dalam ruangan ini, aku dapat mendengar suara-suara aneh. Yang sepertinya tidak lain adalah suara jeritan dokter dan pukulan-pukulan yang menimpanya.

Tidak lama, suara-suara tersebut menghilang. Kyouya kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu.

"K... Kyouya?"

Ia segera memandangku dengan tatapan tajam, pastilah ia sangat marah. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

Aku berdiri, mempersiapkan diri untuk keluar dan kabur.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya... Kyou..."

Tidak terasa tonfanya sudah tiba di depan mukaku.

Aku menelan ludah... Sepertinya... Aku bernasib sangat buruk hari ini...

Setelah itu, aku pulang ke kantorku di Jepang dengan keadaan babak belur.

Pada akhirnya, menemuinya di Jepang tanpa persiapan lebih lanjut bukanlah pilihan yang bijak... T.T

-End Of Dino's POV-

* * *

Author's Story Part 3

Malamnya, aku ke dokter.

Tiba di sana, langsung aku masuk dan dokter segera menyimpulkan.

'Oh, itu mah skoliosis'

...

Ok, intinya cuma itu... *swt*

The End

* * *

Fin

Gaje sih... tapi apa boleh buat... =.=a

R&R, apapun diterima, flame juga gpp kok...^_^


End file.
